Harry dit «Mais c'est n'importe quoi!»
by Monomi-chan
Summary: Avez vous déjà joué à «Jean dit» version sorcier? oh my my... j'avais 15 ans jpense quand j'ai écrit ça... c'est un peu laid haha et c'est vraiment n'importe quoi!
1. Harry dit mais c'est n'importe quoi!

HARRY DIT «MAIS C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI!!»  
  
C'était une matinée ensoleillée, où tous les télétubbies vivaient heureux aux quatre coins du monde et siphonnaient le cerveau de pauvres esclaves de 0 à 5 ans en leur répétant sans cesse «Je suis gai, tu es gai, il est gai, nous sommes gais,...» en se tapant mutuellement leurs fesses rembourrées. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Quand tout à coup, un cri déchirant fendit l'air comme une bourrasque terrassante.  
  
Harry Potter, le survivant, venait de se réveiller, à l'aube de ses 16 ans.  
  
HARRY  
  
- Merde! Mais c'est n'importe quoi!!  
  
Il venait en effet de sortir tout droit d'un cauchemar abominablement répugnant et assez explicite ou Ron Weasley (toujours en garçon) et Drago Malefoy (pas encore chauve) s'étaient retrouvés dans de curieuses postures en replantant des sapins de Noël. S'était ensuite ajoutée le professeur Trelawney et ses mystérieux (et vraiment quétaines) châles. C'était plutôt traumatisant et ça sentait les feuilles de thé.  
  
Mais quand Harry s'était réveillé, quelque chose de bizarre se produisait sous les couvertures. Un évènement important dans la vie d'un garçon qui ne se produisait pas souvent. C'était la première fois que Harry avait de la mousse dans le nombril. Il l'enleva nerveusement avant de se lever et d'aller faire un peu de plongée relaxante avec les poissons de son cousin Dudley.  
  
Après cette petite baignade, il monta l'escalier pour descendre dans la cuisine. Un peu d'exercice lui ferait du bien. En effet, il avait passé une bonne partie de l'été, alors qu'il était seul et que ses amis Ronnie Weasley et Hermion Granger s'obstinaient à lui dire que Voldemort et tous ses fidèles l'attendaient patiemment Square Grimmaud et qu'il pouvait venir quand il voulait, à se demander comment on pouvait descendre un escalier en le montant. Ça entre autres choses, comme pourquoi le gazon était-il carotté orange et violet, alors qu'il pourrait être vert pour s'agencer avec ses yeux, ou pourquoi le ciel était-il jaune avec des pois fushia, alors qu'il pourrait être bleu, pour aller avec l'ecchymose qu'il s'était en essayant de faire voler un aspirateur sur le toit.  
  
Oui, depuis quelques temps, Harry s'en posait, des questions, qui restaient toujours sans réponses. Il avait bien quêté de l'aide auprès de Dumbledore en lui envoyant un hibou en pleine figure en hurlant «HIBOU EXPRESS!!! URGENCE! DÉGAGEZ LA PISTE!!!!», mais après avoir lui la lettre, le professeur lui avait conseiller (ou plutôt crier) d'aller se faire soigner. Le jeune garçon sans autre défense qu'un hibou acéré avait eu beau lui expliquer qu'il n'existait aucun remède pour sa cicatrice, il ne semblait pas être disposé à l'écouter, se massant la joue où étaient restées étampées les pattes et les griffes de son hibou express. Harry était donc resté un pauvre ignorant jusqu'à ce jour.  
  
Tout en se préparant un bol de moulée pour chien, tout en se demandant pourquoi ils en avaient puisqu'il n'y avait jamais eu de chien dans cette maison (Dudley n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée), Harry décida qu'aujourd'hui, pour son 16ème anniversaire, il allait faire quelque chose de constructif. Un fine larme coula sur sa joue tant il était ému pas sa volonté propre. Et une autre larme coula de l'autre oeil sur son autre joue alors qu'il se disait que si ses parents étaient encore de ce monde, ils seraient fiers de lui.  
  
Finalement, quand la tante Pétunia arriva dans la cuisine, Harry pleurait à chaudes larmes tant il se trouvait audacieux et tant il regrettait que ses parents ne soient pas là pour lui donner une bonne claque derrière la tête en lui disant d'arrêter d'être plus intelligent qu'eux deux.  
  
Il commença à manger son bol détrempé de moulée pour chien, au bacon et au plancton râpé, en se promettant de prendre des résolutions émouvantes plus souvent, car la moulée pour chien, c'est bien meilleur avec des larmes salées qu'avec du lait caillé. Et pourtant, il adorait le lait caillé...  
  
PÉTUNIA  
  
- Bonjour Harriette chérie! J'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille et je n'arrive pas à enfiler une robe à Dudley, alors aujourd'hui, tu seras une fille et te comporteras comme une fille.  
  
HARRY/ HARIETTE  
  
- Moi ça me va! J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ressentait Hermione avant de devenir un garçon et d'enlever le «e» de son nom!  
  
C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte avec jubilation qu'il venait de trouver cette chose constructive qu'il avait projeté de faire et se remit à pleurer pour les mêmes raisons que tout à l'heure, mais aussi parce que l'épilation à la cire ça fait mal.  
  
Il essaya de faire des nattes dans ses cheveux, mis il n'y parvint pas, ses cheveux n'ayant jamais étés brossés... Ensuite, il enfila un costume de football, comme le font toutes les filles et se mit de l'encre rouge à parchemin sanglant sur les lèvres. Il adorait son nouveau look féminin. Puis, il allât se pavaner devant sa tante en exhibant ses pieds puants sous le nez de celle-ci. Elle poussa un gémissement de bonheur et rit de bon cœur en faisant des U-turn (pour les non-québécois: des 360°) sans voiture.  
  
PÉTUNIA S'ÉTANT CALMÉE  
  
- J'ai toujours voulu avoir un détraqueur, mais Dudley est trop dégoûtant, alors aujourd'hui, tu seras mon détraqueur!  
  
HARRY QUI TROUVE QUE CE N'EST QU'UNE PROFITEUSE MAIS QUI EN A ENVIE QUAND MÊME  
  
- Moi ça me va!  
  
Mais il s'évanouit. Après l'avoir aspergé de jus de tomate jaune, la tante Pétunia lui fit une troisième requête.  
  
PÉTUNIA TOUJOURS PAS RASSASIÉE  
  
- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fourchette dansante, mais Dudley n'est pas très équilibré, alors aujourd'hui, tu seras ma fourchette dansante!  
  
HARRY QUI COMMENCE À TROUVER QU'IL EST EXPLOITÉ  
  
- Moi ça me va! Mais j'ai besoin d'aide: allez! Venez les hobbits!!  
  
C'est alors que Merry, Pippin, Frodon et Sam se joignirent à lui pour une danse effrénée impliquant des jupes de french cancan et des guitaristes heavy metal chauves et sobres. Après avoir grandement remercié les hobbits en les couronnant d'or et en leur garantissant une retraite sans collations de manger mou, Pétunia fit comprendre à Harry qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.  
  
PÉTUNIA QUI FAIT COMPRENDRE À HARRY QU'IL N'EST PAS AU BOUT DE SES PEINES  
  
- Harry, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines!  
  
HARRY QUI VIENT DE COMPRENDRE QU'IL N'EST PAS AU BOUT DE SES PEINES  
  
- Alors, je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines?  
  
PÉTUNIA QUI VIENT DE FAIRE COMPRENDRE À HARRY QU'IL N'EST PAS AU BOUT DE SES PEINES  
  
- Non Harry, tu n'es pas au bout de tes... joies!  
  
HARRY QUI VIENT DE COMPRENDRE QUE (OUI BON ENFIN.)  
  
- Ah! Je comprends!  
  
Tout à coup, un immense Grand Duc fracassa la fenêtre et vint se poser brutalement sur l'épaule de Harry qui en tomba par terre. Le hibou lui fourra une grosse lettre rouge sang dans la bouche et s'en fut comme un grand prédateur en ayant fini avec sa proie et partant en pourchasser une autre jusqu'à la mort douce de la nuit qui laisse place à la naissance d'un jour nouveau...  
  
PÉTUNIA QUI EN A VISIBLEMENT MARE DE LA POÉSIE À LA CON DE L'AUTEUR À LA CON ET QUI VIENT DE FAIRE COMPRENDRE À HARRY QUE (OUI BON ENFIN!)  
  
- Heille ça suffit ces conneries de grandes phrases vides et idiotes de poésie de merde!! Et puis je venais tout juste de faire comprendre à Harry que...  
  
Mais Harry venait d'ouvrir la lettre (au cas où vous n'auriez pas deviner, c'est une beuglante)  
  
LA BEUGLANTE ENVOYÉE PAR LES LECTEURS  
  
- VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI DE RÉPÉTER QU'HARRY N'EST PAS AU BOUT DE SES PEINES OUI????????? VENEZ EN AU FAIT BORDEL DE ******** DE ******** DE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HARRY QUI VIENT D'EN PRENDRE UNE PAIRE  
  
- Wow!! Une lettre de la part des lecteurs! Ben dis donc, je viens d'en prendre une paire!!  
  
PÉTUNIA QUI, CONTRAIREMENT À HARRY, A COMPRIS LE MESSAGE  
  
- Ta gueule Harry chérie pis fly à Poudlard, bâtard de cri** de cal**** de tab***** !!!!! (pour les non-québécois: va tout de suite à l'école, mon poussin en sucre!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HARRY QUI FAIT LE BONHEUR DE SES LECTEURS EN ÉTANT MIRACULEUSEMENT DÉJÀ À L'ÉCOLE ET QUI EST, OU VA SÛREMENT ÊTRE, ENTRAIN DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE... CONSTRUCTIF?  
  
- BOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je pleure tout mon saoul car je suis ému!!!  
  
Autrement dit, l'auteur n'aurait pas dû dire ça.  
  
LES LECTEURS ENRAGÉS S'ARRACHANT LE PEU DE CHEVEUX QU'IL LEUR RESTE DÉSORMAIS (GRACE À L'AUTEUR)  
  
- TA GUEULE HARRY!!! ET TOI L'AUTEUR, BOUGE-TOI UN PEU SINON ON FAIT LA GRÊVE DE LA FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L'AUTEUR GRAVEMENT ATTEINTE  
  
- Bonjour! Je suis Mr. Pinkle et je mange des corn flakes! Sans oublier que je suis envoyé par la CIA pour vous livrer des anneaux sans vous révéler que j'ai planté une énorme piscine pour les gouverner tous et à un beach party les inviter!! Vous êtes perdus là, hein?? VOUS ÊTES PERDUS LÀ, HEIN???????????  
  
LES LECTEURS QUI SONT PERDUS LÀ HEIN  
  
- ... bon d'accord, nous admirons tous ton incroyable talent de conteuse et nous allons immédiatement mettre cette fic dans nos favorites, mais n'oublie pas que tu dépend de nous pour les reviews!!  
  
L'AUTEUR QUI L'AVAIT PAS VUE VENIR CELLE -LÀ  
  
- ... ok! Alons-y pour un peu d'action!!  
  
Hey hey!! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite note légère de sérieurisme!! Hihihihihihihihihihiihihihi délire délire délire!!! Vivement la suite dîtes-vous?? Alors REVIEWS!!! Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihih Ihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihih ihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi!!! 


	2. Comment survivre en pleine forêt interdi...

HARRY DIT «MAIS C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI!!»  
  
Hihihihihihihihihihihiihihiiihihihihi!!! Et oui!! me revoilà, avec un tas de nouvelles conneries!!! Oui oui je sais quoi vous aimez ça, et c'est pourquoi je prévois de faire 7 livres!!! Loll mauvais très mauvais clin d'œil... mais après tout, ça va avec cette fic, non?? Hey hye voilà trêve de plaisanterie grotesque, réponse aux reviews... Mais vous remarquerez que je n'en ai pas reçu beaucoup alors... S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE DE GRÂCE AIDEZ-MOI!!!! Jamais je n'aurai la force de continuer si personne ne m'encourage!!!! ATENTION!! Dilemme, je réclame 10 reviews et plus sinon, pas de suite!!! ahHA!  
  
Elkraken : merci beaucoup!! Moi aussi j'ai adoré cette phrase hihihihihi!! Plein de lui-même, mais stupidos en même temps!! Pauvre de Harry... je me moque de lui, mais au plus grand plaisir des lecteurs!! Et voici la suite pour toi!! (et pour moi aussi!! J'adore...)  
  
Allima : c'est sûr!! tu as parfaitement raison, surtout que le troisième quart de lune vis-à-vis le buisson de droite, après la sortie vers la 40, on est plus sûr de rien!! Avec les fourmis qui rôdent avec leurs sacs d'épicerie mangeurs de brocheuse... Mais tu sais, toi aussi tu as l'air dans les patates, et je suis sûre que tu vas apprécier cette suite extravagante!! Ihihihihihihi bonne lecture en espérant ne pas te décevoir!!!  
  
Slyzerin-girl : hey hye!! Oui je sais ça n'a aucun but mais c'est quand même réconfortant de se défouler ainsi d'une manière (hihihihi) passive! Oui moi aussi j'aime la traduction pour les non-québécois...!! Ouf!! Quel effet que je te fais c'est fou!!! Loll merci ça fait du bien comme encouragement!! Bonne suite!!  
  
Chyara : oui oui oui!! je vais essayer de mettre plus de hobbits et de seigneur des anneaux par la même occasion!!!! J'EN SUIS ACCRO!!!! Bonne lecture!!!  
  
... et j'ai décidé de mettre le nom de la personne qui parle en MAJUSCULES paRCe quE sinON on COMpRend pas TouT le teMps quI est-CE qui parLE!! Alors ne vous mêlez pas!!... (et je l'ai changé dans le premier chapitre aussi, pour ceux qui vienne tout juste de le lire!!)  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : Comment survivre en pleine forêt interdite avec un ruban à mesurer en métal (attention : prises dangereuses, ne pas essayer à la maison)  
  
Mise ne situation : Harry est à l'école (ne pas se demander comment) et pleure tout son saoul car il est ému (se référer à la fin du premier chapitre et maudire l'auteur à jamais). Mais tout à coup, arrive Hermion.  
  
HERMION (QUI SOIT DIT EN PASSANT EST DEVENU UN GARÇON, SUITE À SES PROBLÈMES SENTIMENTAUX VIS-À-VIS UN HIBOU POLONAIS) (PAUVRE PATENROND, MEILLEURE CHANCE LA PROCHAINE FOIS)  
  
- Ha! Harry, merlin soit béni, je t'ai retrouvé!! Mais pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi comme un robinet victime de la maladie Mimi Geignarde?  
  
HARRY ASSÈCHANT SES LARMES ET SE DEMANDANT SINCÈREMENT OÙ HERMION EST ALLÉ CHERCHÉ UNE COMPARAISON PAREILLE  
  
- Aucune importance. Viens, il faut rejoindre Ronnie dans la Grande Salle!  
  
Les deux camarades coururent donc comme des poulets déplumés (j'aurais dit égorgés, mais c'est trop violent pour les cœurs sensibles de lecteurs fragiles. Merde, je l'ai dit quand même) et se lancèrent à la poursuite des pelures d'oranges qui leur indiquaient le chemin.  
  
Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils trouvèrent Ronnie (qui soit dit en passant est devenu une fille suite à ses problèmes sentimentaux vis-à-vis un baobab d'Afrique du Sud) (pauvre Mimbulus Mimbletonia, meilleure chance la prochaine fois) et se rendirent compte qu'elle avait un parachute ouvert sur la tête. Évidement, Ronnie ne savait pas ce qu'était un parachute, mais c'était quand même tout naturel.  
  
RONNIE AVEC LE PARACHUTE OUVERT SUR LA TÊTE  
  
- Ah tiens bonjour!! Euh... Dites-moi, vous n'auriez pas envie de vous perdre dans le château et de courir partout en hurlant «Je suis un steak à lunettes fumées qui a envie de d'avoir l'air d'une chaussette détraquée!!» et ensuite de marcher à reculons sur le plafond magique de la Grande Salle et à imaginer que c'est une grosse baignoire de marbre et qu'on peux y glisser jusqu'à ce que l'on n'ait plus le nombril à la bonne place?? Hein? Ça vous dit, hein??  
  
HARRY ET HERMION QUI SONT UN PEU INTERLOQUÉ PAR CETTE ENVIE TROUBLANTE ET FASTIDIEUSE  
  
- OOOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ils se mirent donc à courir, non pas comme des poulets égorgés (n'ayons pas peur des mots), mais comme des Voldemorts assoiffés de pouvoir et de carottes bien cuites. Ils firent tout ce que Ronnie avait suggéré, en y mettant beaucoup d'alcool et de sensibilité, puis coururent à en perdre leur dentier jusqu'à la forêt censurée et décidèrent d'y entrer sans tarder (vive les é!).  
  
HARRY TOUT ESSOUFLÉ ET RECOLLANT SON DENTIER  
  
- MAIS ENLEVER MOI CES É!!!!!!  
  
L'AUTEURE TOUTE RETOURNÉE  
  
- oui c'est vrai je vais slaquer!! Mais non je blaguais! Et si je me lançais dans les ais??  
  
LES LECTEURS IMPARFAITS (MAIS QU'EST-QUI RIME AVEC AIS??)  
  
- AH NON ALORS ÇA SUFFIT!!!! ET OÙ EST L'ACTION DANS TOUT ÇA????  
  
L'AUTEURE QUI CHERCHE TOUJOURS DES RIMES EN AIS  
  
- J'y viais! Euh... j'y viens, j'y viens!!  
  
Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense et noyées de larmes et supercheries venant tout droit de la casserole de la voisine de droite du côté sud-ouest dans le centre de la terre interplanétaire, l'auteur trouve enfin une idée pour la suite de sa fanfic. Enfin... c'est une façon de voir les choses.  
  
HARRY QUI VIENT D'ARRIVER DANS LA FORÊT SÉQUESTRÉE  
  
- Ouf! C'est qu'il faut chaud ici! ATTENTION!!! Je sens du danger.  
  
RONNIE QUI VIENT DE TROUVER UN JOLIE ROCHE COULEUR CÉDÉROM  
  
- Wow!! Bon dîner petite roche! Quel bon photographe te promène?  
  
LA PETITE ROCHE QUI, S'AVÈRE-T-IL, SAIT PARLER  
  
- Dégage, puceau! Je faisais la fiesta avec M. LeBrin-DeGazon quand tu m'as impitoyablement interrompue! Espèce de mouchard entartré!  
  
RONNIE QUI NE LA TROUVE PAS TRÈS GENTILLE CELLE-LÀ  
  
- Vous m'en voyez ravie, oui merci!  
  
LA ROCHE INSULTANTE MAIS QUAND BIEN MÊME SYMPATHIQUE  
  
- Et tu n'as pas l'air d'une fille!  
  
RONNIE QUI COMMENCE À ÊTRE UN PEU INSULTÉE  
  
- Oui c'est vrai, vous êtes observatrice!  
  
LA ROCHE QUI A VISIBLEMENT ENVIE D'EN RAJOUTER  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment un/une imbécile et je peux vous dire tout ce que je veux sans que vous bronchiez un temps soit pas beaucoup!!  
  
RONNIE QUI VA BIENTÔT CRIER ET ZIGOUILLER TOUT CE QUI S'APPELLE BLOC IMPORTANT DE MATIÈRE MINÉRALE DURE (DICTIONNAIRE PETIT ROBERT ÉDITION DE 1987, PAGE 1724)  
  
- Merci beaucoup! J'aime la façon dont vous me décrivez. Vous avez un style propre!  
  
LA ROCHE QUI EUH... ATTENDEZ JE MANQUE D'INSPIRATION  
  
- Et en PLUSSSS!!!! Vous aveaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!  
  
Pauvre petite roche désoeuvrée. Elle venait en effet de se faire botter l'arrière-train (si arrière-train il y a pour ces gens là) et avait atterrit des millions de centimètres plus loin. Ronnie, elle, avait déjà envoyé son inscription pour de régulières séances de yoga afin de se contrôlée un peu moins la prochaine fois.  
  
RONNIE EN ALARME  
  
- De la lasagne en eau douce! YYOOOOUUUUPPIIII!!!! Allons steak-blé d'inde- patate! Venez vous secouez le lampadaire en stigmate!!  
  
HARRY ET HERMION AFFICHANT UN SOURIRE SATANIQUE  
  
- Euh... hein?  
  
RONNIE QUI VIENT DE PÊTER AU FRÊTE (POUR LES NON-QUÉBÉCOIS : RONNIE QUI VIENT DE FRAPPER UN MUR... DE TOMBER SUR UN NŒUD... DE ROULER SUR UN NID DE POULE... DE PLEURER DE LA GLACE AU CHOCOLAT?? AH PIS LAISSEZ DONC FAIRE...)  
  
- Ah pis laissez donc faire!! Et vive l'Angleterre!!  
  
HARRY TOUT CHAMBOULÉ  
  
- Espèce de vieille arête!! Vive Nazareth!!  
  
HERMION  
  
- Espèce de harpie sans bec!! Vive le Québec!! HAN!  
  
RONNIE HARRY ET HERMION  
  
- Alors là on est d'accord!!! (nda : aaaaaahhh... désolée, je suis une québécoise née!!)  
  
GANDALF  
  
- Bande de souris mortifiées et échevelées!! Cessez donc de perdre votre précieux temps en bavardage atlastique (nda : voyez le mot atlas dans atlastique et faite un lien comique (atlas... Angleterre Nazareth Québec...!). Oui oui, c'est comique.) et venez donc admirer cette roche-qui-bavarde-et- insulte-avec-un-style-propre avec moi!!  
  
RONNIE  
  
- NNoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnn!!! Euh... je veux dire FFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUURRRR!!! (pour ceux qui ne sont jamais sortis de chez eux, quand on crit FOUR!!, c'est parce que la bouilloire siffle très gravement et que le couvercle s'apprête à voler jusqu'à la Lune pour y décrocher du fromage bleu. Non, sans rire, vous savez sûrement ce que ça veut dire... bon mon imagination manque un peu de style... oui oui je dois me ressaisir. Vous êtes d'accord hein??)  
  
Elle venait effectivement de botter singulièrement la petite rochettenounettelalalipettenounouchoupettenanounette qu'elle avait reconnue comme étant un bloc important de... oui bon enfin peu importe ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon en tout cas laissez donc faire c'est cela oui!  
  
GANDALF  
  
- Oui bon enfin peu importe ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon en tout cas laissez donc faire c'est cela OUI!!! Maintenant!... nous allons rejoindre Saroumane. Il m'a invité à prendre le thé en aimanté de démonté en faisant comme activité de charité une communauté de scolarité, est-ce que je vous ai dit que j'aimais le thé??  
  
HARRY RONNIE ET HERMION DÉROUTÉ ET SECOUTÉ (ENLEVEZ LE « T »)  
  
- OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAIS!! Allez donc vous faire cuire un œuf et devenir maniaco-dépressivement alchimistiquement démystifié et arthritique pour qui le mot vertèbre signifie être libre et sans nul doute la frite la plus heureuse et la plus saturée de la planète Géranium et que le PC est un outil commun aux êtres sans pattes ni queue de pie puisque la fable du pigeon et du McDonald est superflue dans le domaine de la chanson poétiquement recherchée dans le document le lavage pour les nuls qui soit dit en passant est devenu très populaire dans les régions grammaticale de la traduction chinoise ou polonaise de crayon à mine avec une fleur au bout extérieur de la pochette de l'élève moyen! WOW!! On a vraiment dit tout ça en même temps???  
  
Ayant réussi à traumatisé Gandalf L'Insondable et à le fraternisé avec les perce-neiges, Ronnie s'avança d'un air furieux et décida qu'il avait besoin d'une bonne correction. Il l'aspergea de liquide correcteur et lui fourra une boite d'efface Staedtler dans l'oreille. Quand elle se retourna vers ses amis, elle avait l'air toute renversée (effectivement, ses yeux étaient en bas, son nez à l'intérieur du visage et la bouche pendant bizarrement au bout d'une ride de front). Mais elle reprit vite sa bonne humeur.  
  
GANDALF QUI S'EST MAITRISÉ EN S'INSCRIVANT AUX MÊMES SESSIONS DE YOGA QUE RONNIE  
  
- Bon! Me suivez-vous maintenant?? Il est temps d'embrocher votre broche à poule et de venir avec moi vers de nouvelles aventures!!! Avançons camarades!!  
  
C'est ainsi que nos trois camarades continuèrent leur chemin vers les plaines arides traversées mille fois autant qu'était de rides sur le visage preux du vieillard centenaire (nda : hihihi non non non ça ça ne vient pas de moi, mais de Jean Leloup!! Songé hein??...). Mais l'histoire ne se termine pas là, oh non!!!  
  
Car tout à coup... !!!!  
  
Oh làlà!! Mais je vous laisse sur un frète!! Oh mais je sens que vous brûlez d'envie de lire la suite!!!!!!! Alors REVIEWS!!! Loll mais bon je ne serai pas méchante... je vais faire un suite même si personne ne m'écrit parce que je me fais un fun fou!!! Mais oui je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas et que je ferais mieux de repenser à mon stratège parce que ça parle trop...!!! Ne vous inquiétez pas!! Je vais faire mieux et mieux et mieux!! Mais bien sûr, c'est toujours mieux quand on sait que ça plaît à quelqu'un...hihihihi subtil!! En tout cas je vous laisse et la suite bientôt!! (j'espère... :s) 


	3. La revanche des choux de Bruxelles tsé l...

**HARRY DIT «MAIS C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI!»**

HIIIIIIILLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ME REVLÀ! Déjà vous dîtes? Heum heum… oui je sais ça fait vraiment vraiment très longtemps que j'ai oublié cette fic… c'est que j'ai de moins en moins de temps pis le temps ben c'est des chaussettes humides!Absolument! Mais vous m'encouragez quand même c'est génial! Alors évidement, réponse aux reviews :

**Alyssa alias cho04chang : **moi aussi je t'haïs la face aly parce que t'ai rien qu'une conne que je ne connais pas! depuis la maternelle… loll tk slut là pis continue ton history même si je trouve ça hyper poche loll ben non c'est juste que… ben non c'tune blague tlm aller la lire c'est Harry potter le puceau de cho04chang!

**Guilderinette :** Wow! Snif snif! Jamais vu une review grosse de même! Merci énormément ça me touche beaucoup et à ce que je vois, on a beaucoup de points en commun loll! Hey hye on a le cerveau creux… très creux…! Loll tk salut là et merci! J'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite!

**Mona-Potter :** hey hye! Je suis contente de te mettre dans un état pareil! Hihihi pauvre toi moi aussi ça m'arrive souvent d'effacer des longs messages que je viens d'écrire… tu devrais me voir dans ces moments là… je suis tout comme Ronnie dans ce deuxième chapitre (tu vas comprendre), à un détail près… c'est horrible, absolument horrible… loll tk je suis fière de te faire passer un bon moment sur internouille comme dit mon père! Hey hye bonne suite en espérant ne pas te décevoir!

**mymykrakra :** youpiiiii! Une québécoise de souche! Je suis fière de toi! Loll pas rapport mais ce n'est pas grave nous allons survivre et youpidou crazy you je mange tout youpidou mais doubishnout qu'est-ce que je joute moi de la madonne de clémentine oui oui oui je fais de la choupetterie pour les voisins sous les pissenlits doudeldlit oui oui oui mais qu'est-ce que je joute euh jveux dire qu'est-ce que je raconte? Bon je ferais mieux de me contenir et de laisser ça dans mon history loll tk salut là vive le seigneur des anneaux (s'cuser) et surtout prends soin de toi et des enfants que tu n'as pas encore eu! Slut et youpidou profites de tes pauses café et surtout review moi encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore…! Bonne followingwing! Loll!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Je viens de me rappeler. Loll je voulais juste vous dire que j'aime beaucoup nos voisins du Saguenay et qu'en fait, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont ça parle là-bas alors si vous venez de là, SURTOUT ne vous vexer pas… sinon oui, qu'est-ce que j'y puis! Loll non mais c'est vrai je voulais SURTOUT pas vous ridiculiser… disons qu'en fait c'est plutôt l'accent québécois… oh oui… ben vous allez comprendre… enfin… :S

Bon maintenant, place à la foire…

**Chapitre 3 : La revanche des choux de Bruxelles** (tsé là la ville…)

_Mais là je viens de me rappeler que je venais de terminer en TOUT À COUP! Alors je vais trouver une suite à mon TOUT À COUP…_

(donc) Car tout à coup…

Hermion se petta l'orteille contre une petite roche couleur cédérom. Elle poussa un juron sanglant et mis la roche dans sa poche en se jurant qu'elle allait se venger sur elle très bientôt… (inquiétez vous pas, ça va avoir rapport… oui oui oui)

**Mise en situation du troisième chapitre (parce que normalement là maintenant tout de suite là là, ça continue comme ça):** Harry, Hermion (avec la roche dans la poche), Ronnie et Gandalf se suivent vers quelque part. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde suit tout le monde alors que personne ne va quelque part alors tout le monde est mêlé alors tout le monde décide de se tirer une balle dans la tête et alors tout le monde meurt les doigts ensanglantés et alors tout le monde décide que la vie recommence. Alors tout le monde… oui bon enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que le cycle de la vie reprend du début et tout se passe normalement, sans changement (quel catastrophe) et on se retrouve enfin au même endroit, avec le même problème et les mêmes timbrés qui se suivent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ait la présence d'esprit de marcher droit devant et alors tout le monde le suit et finalement c'est Gandalf qui prend les devants et ils les guident tous vers les confins de l'univers. Rendus là, ils reculent un peu parce qu'ils sont allés un tout petit peu trop loin et arrivent enfin à la tour de Saroumane, où les attendaient Malefoy et Berangertrude (moi? mélanger deux noms pour vous mêler et vous regarder vous entretué à coups de télécommande à pistons? Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…).

MALEFOY (QUI SOIT DIT EN PASSANT EST DEVENU CHAUVE SUITE AU NAUFRAGE DU NAVIRE CHUPERDU QUI A ENSUITE ATTÉRI DANS UN NUAGE DE VACHES AFFAMÉES QUI ONT PRIS SES CHEVEUX POUR DU FOIN…) (PAUVRE DRAGO, IL NE PEUT PLUS SE FAIRE PASSER POUR LE PETIT PRINCE ET VOYAGER À DOS DE MOUETTES…)

Ah! Tiens, de la sélection StarChoice! Qu'en dis-tu Bérangère? Euh… Gertrude? Euh… Jachère-des-Bermudes? Euh… ah pis laisse donc faire! Mouche-à-chevreuil! **HEN**!

BÉRANGERTRUDE (ALIAS MOUCHE-À-CHEVREUIL)

Bonjour par là vous autres! Mon nom c'est Bérangertrude pis j'viens du Saguenay Lac St-Jean (pour les non-québécois : le Saguenay, c'est su'l bord d'la mer pis m'a te'l dire de même toé lâ lâ, ça pârle po mal bizâore par lâ m'a te'l dire mouain ouain ouain!). Ch'sé po c'que j'fâ icitte moé lâ lâ, mais m'a te'l dire de même, suis lâ faque m'a y rester, t'chèque moé ben aller toé lâ lâ! Mouain ouain ouain…

GANDALF QUI A DES VERS DANS LE NEZ HEY HEY

Hey hey! J'ai des vers dans le nez hey hey! Et je ne comprends pas, soit dit en passant, ce que vous faîtes ici.

HARRY QUI VIENT D'AVOIR UNE BONNE IDÉE!

J'AI UNE BONNE IDÉE!

RONNIE QUI A ENTENDU DIRE QU'HARRY AVAIT UNE BONNE IDÉE

ALORS ÇA C'EST UNE BONNE IDÉE!

HARRY QUI EST UN PEU DÉÇU PARCE QUE RONNIE À FRÈNÉ SON ÉLAN D'INGÉNIOSITÉ

Je voulais dire que ça serait bien de mettre les vers de nez de Gandalf dans le nez de Mouche-à-Chevreuil et alors…

GANDALF RONNIE MALEFOY HERMION ET BÉRANGERTRUDE ALIAS MOUCHE-À-CHEVREUIL QUI SONT TOUS SUR LA POINTE DES PIEDS TANT ILS ONT HÂTE D'ENTENDRE L'IDÉE ABSOLUMENT GRANDIOSE D'UN HARRY QUI LEUR ARRIVE TOUS EN DESSOUS DU NEZ AHAHAHA! NEZ! EN TOUT CAS…

AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS QQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

HARRY TOUT FIER DE LUI

et alors, on pourrait lui tirer les vers du…

GANDALF DÉSONORÉ

Crétin de Touque! Jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois cela nous débarrassera peut-être de votre stupidité! (nda : je dis ça comme ça, mais je vous GARANTI sans avoir vérifier dans le film, que c'est la réplique exacte dans la traduction française – qu'on a ici au Québec en tout cas – que Gandalf lance à Pippin quand il fait tomber le cadavre dans le puit, dans la Moria… je connais le texte par cœur… et j'exagère même pas!)(ah ta gueule…)

Harry, qui prend toujours tout au pied de la lettre, décida de plonger dans le nez de Bérangertrude et puisque la descente était plutôt longue, il en profita pour se demander pourquoi Gandalf l'avait appelé Touque.

Mais la réponse vint vite, puisque la seconde après avoir touché le fond, Harry sentit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui. Un petit bonhomme aux pieds poilus se tenait debout devant lui et se massait le derrière en faisant la grimace. Harry le reconnut tout de suite.

HARRY QUI L'A RECONNU TOUT DE SUITE

BONJOUR PIPPIN! MAIS QUE FAIS-TU LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ?

PIPPIN QUI SE DEMANDE POURQUOI HARRY CRIT EN LUI TENANT LES ÉPAULES ET EN LE BRASSANT FRÉNÉTIQUEMENT EN LUI FAISANT UN SOURIRE DE DÉMENT

Sa… euh… salut Harry, tu voudrais pas… me… lâcher s.v.p. parce que… je… commence… à… avoir… mal… au… au… cœur…. BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB…

Mais Harry réussit à arrêter le flot de mixture dégoûtante avant que celle-ci ne sorte inexorablement de la bouche du hobbit en lui chantant une petite berceuse sur un petit pingouin qui se promenait dans un champ de patate quand soudain un ordinateur lui tomba sur la tête et alors il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner sur sa planète et bla bla bla… efficace!

PIPPIN (AUSSI CONNU SOUS LE NOM DE PÉRIGRIN TOUQUE, POUR LES **INCULTES** QUI NE SAVAIENT PAS!) (bon on se calme… on inspire… on inspire… on inspire… on inspire… bon ça va mieux maintenant. Allons, tout le monde sait que pippin est le diminutif de perigrin! oui bien sûr! Continuons donc cette histoire dans la tranquillité et le respect mutuel)

Bon Harry! Je croyais que tu étais venu ici pour me faire sortir, mais à ce que je puis comprendre, en lisant dans tes baskets, nous sommes dans le même traversier!

HARRY QUI S'ÉTAIT ENDORMI EN CHANTANT SA COMPTINE MAIS QUI VIENT DE SE RÉVEILLER PARCE QUE LE MÉCHANT PETIT PINGOUIN REPTILIEN LUI AVAIT ADMINISTRÉ UN BON COUP DE PORTE DE CHAR DERRIÈRE LA TÊTE

OUI C'EST VRAI QU'ON EST PRIS ICI MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA DEVENIR! ÇA Y EST J'EN PERDS MON CALEÇON!

PIPPIN HORRIFIÉ PAR CE QU'IL VIENT DE VOIR (LE CALEÇON DE HARRY TOMBER PAR TERRE… VOUS VOYEZ CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE…)

Par Iluvatar, Harry! Mais cette chose est presque aussi grande que moi!

_Ceci est une pause pendant laquelle l'auteure est allée se rincer l'oeil et s'assurer de rester dans le contexte initial pour ce qu'il reste de ce chapitre. Nous sommes désolés pour les crises cardiaques, les douches d'eau froide et les élancements dans le poignet que cela a pu vous causé. Merci d'être toujours à la lecture._

_Bon... excusez-moi, je crois que je me suis laissée emporté par mes pulsions féminines... enfin. Reprenons comme le bon dieu voudrait que nous le fassions. Dans la déchéance totale! hihihi_

(PIPPIN)

Ça va Harry! Remonte ça, j'ai un secret à te révéler…

_À cet instant luxuriant… en tout cas, en cet instant (…), tous les lecteurs de la Terre se collent le nez sur leur écran et tout à coup, Harry et Pippin se matérialisent dans leur maison devant leurs yeux ébahis et commencent à danser la Polka sur un rythme effréné puis décident de donner un cours de brossage de dents à la manière Télé-achat à tous ceux qui étaient si collés à leur écran que j'ai réussi à détecter toutes les plaques de pizza, de hamburger et de gras de toutes sortes, ainsi que des morceaux de brocoli, de carotte et de… attendez… euh… ah oui! gummibears (nda : ça, ça s'adressait à mon prof de sciences physiques… ah quelle bonne blague… mais je déconne, vous ne connaissez pas mon prof de sciences physiques… quel dommage détecter le sarcasme grandissant paouf! Il vient d'exploser… pauvre sarcasme, oui bon.)… j'imagine que vous vous êtes reconnu, ma bande de malpropres! Mais non! NE PARTEZ PAS JE VOUS AIME! DEPUIS TOUJOURS JE VOUS ADMIRE JE VOUS VOUES UN CULTE EXCÉSSIF! OUI OUI OUI! ce qu'il faut pas faire_

Mais tout à coup, Harry et Pippin reviennent dans l'histoire et le hobbit précédemment nommé décide de révéler son secret dans une autre langue, car le va-et-vient de brosse à dent, ça ne dit pas grand-chose à personne…

PIPPIN QUI N'EN PEUT PLUS DE GARDER CE LACÉRANT SECRET

Alors voilà Harry (…) ah! je me sens bien maintenant que je te l'ai dit! Tiens, veux-tu une bière?

HARRY

Oh que oui, c'est pas de refus!

L'AUTEURE EN PLEINE RÉFLEXION…

Humm… me semble qu'il manque quelque chose… voyons voir… REWIND TOUT LE MONDE!

!sufer ed sap tse'c ,iuo euq ho –

YRRAH

?erèib enu ut-xuev ,sneiT !tid ia'l et ej euq tnanetniam neib snes em ej !ha (…) yrraH àliov srolA –

TERCES TNARÉCAL EC REDRAG ED SULP TUEP NE'N IUQ NIPPIP

L'AUTEURE

STOP! Ah! Nous y voilà, bon, j'y vais…

PIPPIN QUI N'EN PEUT PLUS DE GARDER CE LACÉRANT SECRET

Alors voilà Harry (tiens c'est là) : Hermion doit redevenir une fille car sinon la Terre va être détruite par une roche couleur cédérom qui insulte avec un style propre… il nous faut pour cela un ruban à mesurer en métal et des choux de Bruxelles qui demande la rébellion. Oui Harry, ne me regarde pas avec cette face de déterré, c'est la simple et pure vérité. Ah! Et Ronnie doit arrêter de compter les imprimantes qui ressemblent à des pièges à rats parce que sinon tu vas toi aussi te transformer en fille suite à des problèmes sentimentaux vis-à-vis un tapis de souris de « Barbie à la plage » (nda : non, ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai un chez moi.). Et alors tu diras « pauvre tapis qu'on met en dessous des poignets pour les relever et être plus confortable quand on tape sur le clavier d'ordinateur, meilleure chance la prochaine fois. Tu as compris Harry? _Harry?_ HARRY QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA?

Il venait en effet d'apercevoir Harry qui avait sorti soudainement de son gilet une fenêtre de télétubbies où l'on pouvait voir deux enfants aux visages démoniaques jouer avec des cartes de crédits qu'ils s'amusaient à faire passer entre les dents de… HERMIONE(oui Hermion avait retrouver le « e » de son nom!)?

PIPPIN QUI A L'AIR PLUTÔT RAVI

Parfait! La première étape est franchie! Hermion est redevenue une fille! Nous n'aurons donc pas de problème avec la rochettenounettelalalipettenounouchoupettenanounette. Sauf s'il nous vient à l'esprit de la cuir façon guimauve au-dessus d'un feu de camp en nous racontant notre fin de semaine…

HARRY QUI A L'AIR CAVE PARCE QU'IL A LA FACE TOUTE PLISSÉE PARCE QU'IL PENCHE SA TÊTE POUR ESSAYER DE REGARDER SON VENTRE

HERMIONE MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ?

HERMIONE QUI A L'AIR DE SOUFFRIR LE MARTYRE MÊME SI DE TOUTE FAÇON L'ESPACE ENTRE SES DENTS EST ASSEZ LARGE POUR FAIRE PASSER LA CARTE DE CRÉDIT

HARRY C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE! J'AI LAISSÉ MES RONDS DE POËLES ALLUMÉS! QU'ALLONS-NOUS FAIRE!

HARRY QUI SE RÂCLE LE CERVEAU AVEC UN RÂTEAU EN MÉTAL POUR TROUVER UNE IDÉE MAIS QUI VA ARRÊTER TOUT DE SUITE PUISQUE LE TÉTANOS AU CERVEAU N'EST PAS LA SOLUTION

JE COURS HERMIONE JE COURS!

_Mais que va-t-il se passer? Mais je n'en ai aucune idée! C'est pourquoi je vais vous envoyer ceci et penser à cela pendant que ceci et cela font la loi tralala… oui bon la suite dans un temps rapproché d'un temps lointain néanmoins plus divisé multiplié par le fait que j'aurai un jour du temps pour moi et de l'inspiration à plus mon cher et je vous laisse sur un poème:_

_« Dear Mister Rabbit, _

_Would you like a cup of tea?_

_I'll had sugar a bit, _

_And a nice pot of pea._

_Mister Rabbit took his hat,_

_It was big like that,_

_He said "I would prefer Champaign_

_To celebrate the victory of my political campaign!" »_

_Ok ok c'est super niaiseux mais je l'aime moa! Là-dessus reviussssez-moi please please pleasepleasepleasepleasepppppllllleeeeaaassssseeee! Et je vous promets de ne plus faire de poésie! It's a deal!;D_


End file.
